role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Powered Gyaos
Powered Gyaos (パワード ギャオス, Pawādo Gyaosu) is a hybrid kaiju composed of all of Gamera's foes and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Not much is to go on Powered Gyaos's personality right now, due to being recently made by Inconnu, but he is a rather obedient to Inconnu and unpredictable, having only basic instincts such as to get food or kill. History Debut: Powered Gyaos Powered Gyaos made it's first appearance where it was summoned by Inconnu to attack Nagoya. Inconnu commanded Powered Gyaos to attack, which then Powered Gyaos flew into Nagoya and fired down it's Powered Sonic Cutter down at some buildings. Harinezura then also appeared to assist the hybrid kaiju. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake as a monster suddenly bursts forth out of the ground and smashes into Harinezura's side; Gomora had arrived. Powered Gyaos then flew towards Gomora and and blasted icy breath at him. Gomora moved out of the way and charges forward, smashing head first into the monster. Powered Gyaos was hit, staggering back, then swinging his Guiron head towards Gomora; Gomora dodged out of the way and proceeded to smash his fist into the Gyaos's face. As Harinezura battled Gomora some more, Gomora then grabbed Harinezura by the horns and threw him at Powered Gyaos, causing both kaiju to collide and fall over. A few moments later, Powered Gyaos got back up and flew towards Gomora, ramming against him. As Gomora got back up; Powered Gyaos then fired a Heat Ray from it's Jiger head, then following it up by firing it's own laser beam from it's mouth down at him. Gomora was hit by the heat ray but dodged out of the way of the laser beam, the horns on the side of his head glow and pulsate with orange energy before he fires an Ocsillatory Wave at Powered Gyaos, causing Powered Gyaos to crash-land. Powered Gyaos then got back up and charged at Gomora, bashing its Guiron-head and Viras-head arms against him. Gomora blocked the two arms and then headbutted against the Gyaos head. Gomora then spun around and smashed his tail into the Barugon head, hitting it so hard it causes a domnio effect that makes it hit the Gyaos head which due to the domino effect hits the Jiger head. In retaliation Powered Gyaos then flew up, kicking against Gomora and firing Ice Breath, Heat Ray and Sonic Laser all at once against Gomora and his area, sending Gomora sliding back. Gomora growled as a combination of a burned slash wound is seen on his chest. He growled and charged forward, smashing horn first into the Gyaos and then held onto him, his horns flashing and glowing. Gomora started pumping energy into the Gyaos, before then roaring as he throws the Gyaos hybrid over his head, almost with pure luck smashing him into Harinezura; as the two collide, a powerful explosion occurs from Powered Gyaos. Not enough to kill him, but it sure as hell hurts. A massive explosion occurred and then Powered Gyaos flew off into a portal, retreating. Re-Awakening of the Ancient God Powered Gyaos later reappeared in Inconnu's dimension, trapped alongside with Gandora, Biodorah, Psycho Destoroyah, Harinezura, Goreilla and Hydra in a giant energy barrier; in where he and Hydra were fighting one each other. Inconnu came over to see which one of his monsters he could send out to fight Neo Orochi, but ultimately went with King Godzilla. Abilities * Powered Sonic Cutter: Powered Gyaos can fire a powerful sonic laser beam from it's mouth. ** Triple Powered Sonic Shot: A triple combination of it's Sonic Cutter, Ice Breath and Heat Ray altogether can deliver a powerful beam against it's opponents. * Enhanced Durability: Powered Gyaos has enhanced durability. * Flight: Powered Gyaos can fly at surprisingly high speeds. * Ice Breath: Powered Gyaos can spray out a stream of quick-freezing icy mist from it's Barugon head. * Magnet Beam: Powered Gyaos can fire out a strong heat ray from it's Jiger head. * Guiron-Head Left Arm Blade: Powered Gyaos can use his left arm to cut up and slice at other monsters and can cause heavy damage in just a few blows. * Viras-Head Right Arm Club: Powered Gyaos can use his right arm to bash and club against other monsters. It can also close and become a lance that he can use to impale or stab opponents. * Chest Light Ray: Powered Gyaos can fire out a light ray from it's Zigra-head on it's chest. * Regeneration: Powered Gyaos can regenerate from his wounds. * Interdimensional Travel: Powered Gyaos is capable of traveling from to or from other dimensions. Trivia * Powered Gyaos is mostly like a reference to Jumbo King or Tyrant in terms of premise; as both kaiju were a fusion of many powerful kaiju in their respective series. * Powered Gyaos is the third monster that Inconnu is a fusion beast. The first was Biodorah and the second was Psycho Destoroyah. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Gyaos Category:Fusion Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Hybrids Category:Cryokinetics